


All they ever wanted

by Singasongandneverstop



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skyeward - Freeform, au-ish, skyewardsmutfest2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singasongandneverstop/pseuds/Singasongandneverstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye goes to Ward’s bunk, and they end up getting closer than they intended to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All they ever wanted

**Author's Note:**

> My story for the 1st week of Skyeward Smut Fest!
> 
> Prompt: I just want you, that’s it. All your flaws, mistakes, smiles, giggles, jokes, sarcasm.
> 
> (It might have gone off in a bit of a different direction than I intended, but it’s up!)

Grant can’t take his eyes off Skye as he sees her chatting animatedly with FitzSimmons in the lab. The three of them are looking through satellite photos Skye gained through hacking into NASA. “Can you even believe this? We’re probably gonna need like a night-night cannon to get into that fortress,” He hears Skye say. This peaks his curiosity, and he tries to listen in as best as he can.

“Not if we increase the effectivity of the toxin.” Simmons says, and Ward nods in silent approval. He turns his head, and briefly catches Skye’s eye, and then turns away again. He figures he better leave them to what it is they’re doing and goes upstairs to his bunk, determined to get some training done before they land in northern England. He’s halfway through changing into his workout gear when there’s a knock on the door, and he frowns. Without further thought, he opens the door, expecting to see May stand there. The sight which meets him, however, leaves him speechless for a brief moment.

Skye’s eyes widens when she sees Ward stand there, bare-chested. “I… I just wanted to ask….” The words spill from her lips, and she can feel her cheeks turn crimson. “I’m sorry for disturbing you.” She turns to leave, now sure that if she takes one more look at bare-chested Ward, she’s gonna do something she’ll end up regretting. But she stops when his fingers gently wraps around her wrist and holds her back. “Ward?”

“You don’t have to go.” He wants to kick himself when he sees the look on her face. “I… I don’t wanna go,” Skye says after a moment, and he closes the door behind them. Then, he pulls her to him and kisses her deeply, but gently. A soft moan leaves Skye’s lips, and he shudders in delight when he hears it. Her hand is resting right above his heart, and it’s hammering as he breaks the kiss in order to breathe. “W-Ward…”

“I want you.” He says as he holds her in his arms. “I want everything about you.” He sees how her eyes widen, and then she is kissing him. He picks her up, and wraps an arm around her waist as he does his best to undress her with his free arm. Skye is more than eager to assist him, and promptly throws her t-shirt and bra away once he’s gotten them loose, and both garments land on the floor, right next to the bed.

Grant puts her down on the mattress, and Skye’s back arches as he takes her breast into his mouth. It’s as if sparks are shooting through her and setting her nerves on fire, and she tangles her fingers in his hair. “G-Grant…” His name falls from her lips over and over again, like a prayer as he slowly moves his mouth from her breast and down her abdomen.

Hearing Skye whisper his name over and over as he kisses his way down her abdomen, makes him moan against her skin. Hearing her so breathless, so wanton, sends sparks of desire through him that goes straight to his cock. He wastes no time in further undressing her, and Skye is more than happy to help him. She raises her hips as he unbuttons her jeans and pulls them off, leaving them on the floor along with the rest of her clothing. Then she slowly runs her hand over Ward’s crotch, and smiles when she hears his breath hitch.

Grant is slowly moving into her touch, feeling his cock stiffen even more every time her hand brushes against his crotch. He can’t stop the moan that slips past his lips when she slides her hand into his boxers, and her fingers wrap around his cock.

“S-Skye…” Her name slips past his lips before he kisses her. It’s a desperate and needy kiss, and right now he wants nothing more than to be inside her. His own hands are moving down her body, taking in every inch of uncovered skin, fingertips brushing against outline of muscle. His fingers brushes against a white line on her inner thigh, and he presses a gentle kiss against it.

“I fell down from a tree when I was eight. We were visiting the park with some of the nuns, and I decided to show I wasn’t scared by climbing the highest tree in the park. Of course I fell down and had to go to the ER.” Skye’s voice is soft as she tells him the story behind the faded scar. She lets go of Grant, and when he tells her to lay back, she does. His fingers expertly pull off her soaked panties in a swift motion, and she throws her head against the pillow as he slowly kisses his way from her inner thigh and let his fingers brush feather-light against her slick folds. “Grant!”

“Grant…” Skye looks up at him, pupils blown wide with arousal and lust. He nods, and easily maneuvers out of his remaining clothes. His arms are wrapped around her, holding her to him as they share a tender kiss. Then, Skye throws her head back against the pillow as Grant enters her slowly, stretching her open. Her fingers are cradling his cheek, and she lifts her head just enough to kiss him. She has to break the kiss, and for a moment simply revels in the feeling of Grant’s cock inside her.

As Skye breaks the kiss, Grant buries his face in the crook of her neck. Her wet heat is tight around him, and the feeling is almost too much for him to handle. He looks up when he feels Skye’s fingers once again resting against his cheek, and he sees the smile on her face. “Move… Please…”

Her breath hitches in her throat when he thrusts into her, and she sinks her nails into his back. Her lips claim his in a loving kiss, and she moans when he kisses down her neck to the point where her shoulder and neck merges. “Yesss….” She whispers when his teeth grace against the sensitive point, and her legs wrap around his waist.

“I… I want you to ride me.” She looks up at him when she hears him speak, and nods. He pulls out of her and she gets up as he lays on his back. His hands are holding onto her hips as she sinks onto him, drawing a deep moan from them both. Once she’s adjusted to the feeling, Skye begins to move her hips. First a little slowly, then faster.

Their hands are everywhere on each other’s body, touching every inch of skin. Grant pulls her to him and kisses her deeply, smiling as she gasps against her lips when he thrusts against her sweet spot. He holds her close as they move together, and every movement Skye makes brings them both closer to the edge. Grant then moves a hand from her breasts to her clit, and quickly begins rubbing it in synch with every rolling motion of Skye’s hips. Skye gasps when she sees Grant rubbing her clit, and it sends her senses into a frenzy. It doesn’t take much for her to come, and she is moaning Grant’s name as her slick walls tighten around Grant’s cock.

The look on her face is nothing short but blissful, and Grant groans when she tightens around him. He has now an almost-bruising grip on her hips, and spills himself inside her with a choked moan. He’s so blissed out and so happy that he has to focus on where he is for a moment, and helps Skye as she slowly lifts herself off of him. “I…” He trails off, breathless and happier than what he’s been in a long time.

“Yeah, you could say that again.” Skye grins breathlessly and kisses him. It wasn’t exactly how she’d envisioned their talk to go, but it was so much better than she’d ever imagined things between them to be. She knew now that she wanted him. In spite of his many obvious flaws, she wanted him more than anything. “I’m not opposed to doing this another time.”

Grant grins at that and leans in to kiss her. He’s fairly sure that with what just happened, there is no way back for his heart. Skye is in his arms, sleepy after lovemaking, and it’s everything he’s ever wanted. She’s everything he’s ever wanted.


End file.
